Ue Kara KataomoiFrom the Top, One Sides Love
by OgataHiroki
Summary: "Marah, cemburu, muak. Namun semua perasaanku tidak adil sebanding dengan apa yang pernah aku katakan di depannya waktu itu. Aku merasa begitu rendahan hingga aku tidak sanggup menampakkan wajahku lagi di hadapannya." Kise Ryota, aku tidak mengencaninya karena dia seorang model semata...


上から片思い

From the Top, One Sided Love

Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah ketika kami masih berada di SMP, entah di tahun berapa. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, siapa, kenapa, kapan, bagaimana, dan apa yang terjadi selama itu. Hanya yang aku rasakan selama berada di dekatnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan.

Marah, cemburu, muak. Namun semua perasaanku tidak adil sebanding dengan apa yang pernah aku katakan di depannya waktu itu. Aku merasa begitu rendahan hingga aku tidak sanggup menampakkan wajahku lagi di hadapannya.

 _"Sudah selesai?" Aku berdiri di tengah pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Menatap Shogo yang sepertinya telah menyelesaikan latihannya bersama tim basket._

 _Dia mendekat dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan sepertinya berniat megulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Ah, maaf. Aku baru saja selesai."_

 _Aku meliuk ke samping menghindarinya, "Kau penuh keringat!"_

 _"Tunggu, aku mandi sebentar! Atau kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _Aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang di belakan sana tengah berbisik tidak suka. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli. Mataku terarah pada sosok yang tengah menunduk tidak berdaya di atas lantai._

 _"Ryota-kun?" Bibirku tidak sengaja melafalkan namanya. Walaupun aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi memanggil namanya bahkan dalam mimpi burukku sekalipun._

 _Aku menahan diriku kuat-kuat agar tidak berhambur ke arahnya untuk bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman._

 _"Ah, dia baru saja kalah dariku!" Entahlah, aku bisa mendengar nada congkak dari kalimat yang baru saja Shogo ucapkan._

 _"Eh? Menyedihkan sekali..."_

Menyedihkan sekali...kataku.

Mungkin yang aku katakan saat itu hanyalah refleksi kekecewaanku padanya. Memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin sekali berlari ke arahnya, meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Padahal aku kecewa karena kesalahanku sendiri. Akulah yang memaksakan diriku untuk mendekatinya. Aku mungkin sepihak menyatakan bahwa kami pernah berhubungan, dan dia bahkan tidak pernah mengelak bahwa itu tidak benar. Dia selalu memperlakukan siapapun dengan lembut dan aku bukanlah pengecualian.

Aku terlalu gila memproklamasikan bahwa dia telah jadi milikku.

Seorang model terkenal menjadi milikku.

Semua orang berkata bahwa memang itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku banggakan dari diriku sendiri.

Tidak benar.

Bukan karena dia model. Bukan juga karena orangtuanya sangat kaya.

Tapi karena dia adalah Kise Ryota. Ryota seutuhnya yang pernah aku kenal.

"Haru! Pintunya sudah buka!"

Terdengar suara Yuika memanggilku, telunjuknya terarah ke arah pintu gedung olahraga yang sudah mulai dimasuki antrian pengunjung. Aku melangkah kaku ke arah gerombolan Yuika dan yang lain.

"Semembosankan itukah petandingan basket yang kau pikirkan?!" Yuika menarik lenganku paksa. Aku melangkah gontai mengikutinya.

"Aku membuat banner untuk mendukung Kaijo!" Karen mengeluarkan gulungan kain berwarna putih yang mungkin sudah penuh dengan coretan penyemangat. Bagi ketua klub shodo seperti dia, membuat benda semacam itu merupakan hal kecil yang dengan mudah dilakukan.

Aku menggaruk lenganku yang terasa gatal akibat kedinginan sambil menyeloroh malas, "Kenapa kalian begitu semangat mendukung tim yang bahkan bukan dari sekolah kalian sendiri?"

"Kau tidak ingat kalau kita bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan?"

Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dan aku menyerah.

Yuika terus menarikku hingga kami mendapatkan kursi paling strategis di antara bangku penonton. Tidak begitu jauh dari bangku pemain tim Kaijo yang ingin kami_ah, bukan maksudku mereka_ dukung.

Pelatih tim itu adalah pria gemuk yang terlihat tidak punya kemampuan berolahraga saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi dia terlihat cukup disegani hanya dengan melihat bagaimana semua anggota tim tampak serius memperhatikan semua penjelasannya.

Semua?

Tapi aku belum melihatnya berada di tengah sana?

Biasanya dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menyita perhatianku. Dan di saat dia tidak ada pada tempatnya pun, juga menjadi perhatianku.

Pertandingan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi saat semua pemain sudah selesai melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku tidak melihat Ryota-kun!. Kemana dia?" Karen yang sudah menggelar bannernya di pangkuan kami tampak begitu kecewa. "Apa kali ini dia tidak keluar lapangan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Dia _ace_ tim ini, kau tahu!" Yuika menimpal keras.

Mereka ribut sekali.

Aku tetap mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasiku ke tepi lapangan.

Dia tidak biasa terlambat. Apalagi kalau hal itu menyangkut dengan pertandingan.

"Ah, disana!" Yuika menunjuk arah pintu samping di bawah sana bersamaan dengan beberapa kelompok lain yang riuh berteriak saat sosok itu berlari ke tempat timnya. Dia masih memakai jaket tim dan celana panjangnya, namun segera dia lepas saat pemain berpunggung empat yang sudah berkacak pinggang di depannya itu tampak menggerutu di depannya.

Lalu atmosfer mulai tegang saat peluit ditiup dan kedua tim mulai bertanding.

Fukuda Sougo. Kalau tidak salah begitulah mereka menyebut nama tim itu. Pun huruf di papan digital sana tertulis kanji yang sama. Entah kenapa, tim itu terlihat begitu menakutkan di mataku meskipun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti banyak hal tentang basket.

 _Tip off_ dilakukan. Bola pertama jatuh ke tangan Kaijo. tapi, entah akan sampai kapan.

Aku terkesiap ketika mataku mengikuti bola di tangan pemain itu, dan salah satu pemain Fukuda datanga menghadang.

Dia...?

 _"Jadi maaf, kau begitu membosankan!"_

 _Telingaku terasa panas. Tapi rasanya lebih baik seperti ini dibanding aku harus terus bersamanya. Padahal awalnya kupikir dia bisa mengobati kekecewaanku setelah selama beberapa bulan terus mengejarku, dan aku memutuskan untuk jalan bersamanya._

 _Ternyata Haizaki Shogo hanyalah seorang brengsek._

 _Ya, Kise Ryota pun brengsek! Dia terus mementingkan urusannya dengan klub basket dan tidak sekalipun mempedulikanku. Tapi setidaknya dia lebih baik dibanding lelaki tengik satu ini._

 _Dia sama sekali tidak melihatku bahkan saat mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu. Di depannya ada gadis lain yang tampak merajuk manja padanya._

 _"Uhm, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Ucapku tanpa mengubah air muka. aku sudah cukup muak dengannya._

 _Mungkin gadis yang bisa dia jadikan sasaran pelecehan seksual seperti itu adalah pilihan yang paling baik untuknya. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang akan bilang 'ya' saat dia bertanya apakah dia boleh menciumku._

 _Aku hanya muak._

 _Dan bukan berarti aku ingin menangisi penghianatan brengsek tengik itu karena aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyukainya kecuali perasaan terharu saat dia terus mengejarku bahkan walaupun aku mengatakan bahwa aku milik Kise Ryota._

 _Ternyata itu hanya permainannya saja. Aku harusnya tahu kalau dia juga tidak pernah sejalan dengan Ryota._

 _Dan aku melakukan ini semua juga hanya karena aku ingin Ryota sedikit berpaling padaku. Bukan hanya aku yang terus memandang ke arahnya sperti orang bodoh._

Permainan diakhiri oleh satu _dunk_ dari Kaijo. Dari Ryota tepatnya.

Adegan sepersekian detik yang terjadi di lapangan itu cukup membuatku tidak berkedip bahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ah, setidaknya Karen dan Yuika tidak akan pulang dengan muka masam karena tim yang mereka dukung dalam pertandingan.

Dan aku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku cukup senang saat semua orang di sekitarku berdiri sambil bersorak sdetik seteah dunk terakhir tadi. Setidaknya, aku cukup berhasil untuk menahan diriku untuk tidak ikut melonjak kegirangan, atau lebih ekstrim lagi, meneriakkan namanya. Entah kenapa.

"Ayolah Haru! Naikkan tensimu. Hari ini kita makan _okonomiyaki_ kesukaanmu!" Karen menepuk bahuku tepat disaat aku menyesap kokoa panas dari kaleng.

" _Acchi….*"_ Ucapku sesaat sebelum menjauhkan kaleng panas itu dari bibirku.

"Ah, Gomen. Kau tidak apa?" dia mengulurkan sapu tangannya yang kemudian kutolak dengan halus, karena aku tidak apa-apa.

Aku hanya sedikit terkejut oleh tepukannya, juga karena gerombolan berseragam biru yang baru saja keluar dari pintu utama stadium. Aku ingin segera mengajak mereka pergi dari sini agar tidak terjadi hal yang mungkin tidak kuinginkan selanjutnya. "Aku lapa…."

"Lihat! Mereka sudah keluar!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Yuika sudah mengulurkan telunjuknya ke arah yang sebelumnya sudah aku ketahui. "Karen kau ingin menyapa mereka?"

Kalau tidak salah, Karen bahkan menyiapkan kue kering dengan jumlah cukup banyak untuk dia berikan pada seluruh tim. "Haru kau ikut?" Sebelum memberi jawaban, dia bahkan bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku tunggu disini." Kataku pendek, sambil membenahi scarf yang melilit leherku. _"Ganbatte…**"_

" _Ja, itte kuru ne.***"_

Aku mengangguk, membawa mataku mengiring mereka menuju tim kaijo yang sepertinya cukup ramah dengan sambutan mereka. Kapten seram bernomor punggung empat itu pun tampak beberapa kali tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Beberapa kali juga dia memukul ringan punggung Ryota hingga dia tertawa kaku.

Aku kembali menyesap kokoa dalam kaleng sambil merusaha melepaskan pandanganku dari mereka yang entah kenapa membuatku rongga dadaku sedikit sesak. Berharap mereka segera kembali, aku menggerser posisiku agar tidak terlalu mengundang banyak perhatian. Sekalipun, aku bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudah bisa mendapat perhatian banyak orang.

"Haruuuu!"

Aku terlonjak ketika seseorang menarik lenganku, dan mendapati Yuika yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat aku menoleh. "Aku memanggilmu sejak berkali-kali!"

Benarkah?

Aku terlalu tengglam dalam pikiranku sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Tapi Karen, dia tampak melambai dari tempat yang sama dimana para pemain Kaijo berada.

"Mereka berencana pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan yang kita tuju. Lalu kata Kapten Kasamatsu, kenapa kita tidak datang bersama saja. Ini kesempatan yang tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi Haru, aku mohon…"

Ada kilau bersinar di mata Yuika saat dia memohon sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapanku.

"Baiklah…"

Aku rasa dia pun sudah melupakanku. Mungkin jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku berusaha untuk tidak lagi memikirkannya. Lagipula banyak hal yang telah berubah, hingga hanya ada secuil dari secuil kemungkinan baginya untuk mengingat siapa aku.

Aku membiarkan Karen dan Yuika berjalan bersebelahan dengan Ryota tanpa menginterupsi. Padahal aku tidak terlalu nyaman berjalan dengan orang asing di sampingku dan memilih untuk diam meskipun beberapa kali dia mengajakku berbicara dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat yang kemungkinan tidak akan menyinggung perasaannya.

Namanya Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, kalau aku tidak salah dengar saat dia menyebutkan namanya tadi. Cara bicaranya sedikit aneh, walaupun itu cukup menghiburku. Mungkin banyak rekan se-timnya yang lebih menginginkan Hayakawa-san diam, tapi aku lebih senang mendengarkan ocehannya yang tidak jelas dan tertawa kecil disampingnya dibanding harus kembali terpuruk oleh melankolisme yang aku ciptakan sendiri.

"Dibilang bagamanapun, Kise memang populer…"

Dan entah kenapa, objek pembicaraannya melompat sebegitu jauh kepada Ryota yang berjalan paling depan bersama kedua temanku dan pemain bernomor punggung empat yang mereka sebut dengan kapten itu.

"Karena dia seorang model." Timpalku terkekeh.

"Juga, _ace_."

"Permainanmu bagus, Hayakawa-san. Mungkin hanya perlu banyak latihan untuk bisa seperti Kise-san."

Hayakawa-san tertawa, "Hanya kau yang bisa bicara seperti itu padaku. Mungkin karena kau tidak tahu seperti apa barisan 'kiseki no sedai' yang menakutkan itu."

"Dibanding orang yang hanya melihat kebesaran mereka, mungkin orang yang berusaha untuk melampau mereka akan tampak lebih keren menurutku."

Hayakawa-san terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhirku tepat saat kami memasuki kedai okonomiyaki.

Aku memilih duduk berjejeran dengan Yuika dan Karen setelah memohon agar mereka tidak meninggalkanku lagi. Meskipun aku tahu mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang pantas aku curigai, tapi aku tetap merasa kurang nyaman apabila harus jauh dari kedua temanku.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, Ryota duduk tepat di hadapanku saat beberapa rekannya yang lain mendesaknya bergeser ke ujung kiri kursi.

"Kau teman mereka ya? Aku Kise Ryota, yoroshiku!" Katanya walaupun saat itu aku menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Hayakawa-san yang berda di sebelah menyikut pinggangnya keras hingga Ryota meringis. "Hey kau, dia bukan tipe gadis yang bisa kau rayu dengan mudah."

 _Eh?_ Aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Aku hanya berusaha ramah pada semua orang," Ryota mengelak sambil balas menyikut. Lalu mereka tertawa.

Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali aku.

"Ah, Ichinose-san. Boleh aku tahu alamat e-mailmu?"

Jantungku berdebar saat Hayakawa-san menyebut namaku.

Yang lain tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan lebih banyak menertawakannya yang mengira dia tengah mencoba untuk merayuku. Tapi saat ini aku yakin bahwa satu fokus pandang itu tengah mengarah ke arahku.

"Ichinose….san?"

Tanganku bergerak spontan, meremas ujung mantel yang aku pakai. Lalu dalam beberapa detik aku berdiri. "Maaf, aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Eh? Haru? Kau baik-baik saja?" Karen menangkap pergelangan tanganku secepat mungkin. "Mereka hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu seserius itu."

"Maaf, aku baru ingat. Ada tempat yang harus aku datangi sebelum tepat itu tutup."

Secepat mungkin aku meraih ranselku, lalu menghambur keluar. Dengan langkah statis yang cepat aku meninggalkan kedai okonomiyaki itu tanpa berharap seorang pun dari mereka datang untuk mengejarku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa puluh meter jauhnya, aku baru menurunkan kecepatan langkahku.

Mungkin hari ini aku selamat.

"Harucchi?"

Ah, atau mungkin tidak. Dan mulai hari ini, aku mungkin akan membenci nama panggilan itu.

"Kau, Ichinose Haruka kan?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, sebelum kuputuskan untuk menghadapinya.

"Haruko, bukan Haruka. Maaf Kise-san, mungkin kau salah orang."

Aku berbalik, dan kembali berjalan.

Semoga dia tidak datang mengejarku lagi.

Tapi, kali ini ponselku bergetar. Mungkin dari Kaa-san. Dia terbiasa menelponku dua jam sekali untuk memastikan keadaanku….dan, bukan.

Aku memutar tumitku kembali, menatap sosok yang baru saja kutinggalkan di belakang sana. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menopang ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kanannya.

"Kalau ini kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi kan?"

Suarnya cukup lirih, tapi dalam jarak itu aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak ber-make up lagi. Jadi aku cukup kesulitan mengenalimu."

Padahal, aku akan lebih bersyukur kalau dia tidak lagi mengenaliku.

" _Ki ga tsukanakereba yokatta no ni…****"_ Aku mendesis pelan saat dia mulai mendekat.

" _Gomen.*****_ " Katanya.

Ujung kakinya terlihat oleh pandanganku yang menunduk. Kali ini dia berada tepat di depanku.

Kenapa harus dia yang minta maaf?

Kalau pun aku ingin mendengar suaranya, aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf darinya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku. Masih belum berani mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Selama ini aku yang bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dulu aku memaksamu untuk bersamaku. Juga bilang pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah milikku. Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau baik pada semua orang hingga aku tidak salah paham dan mengira semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku berarti banyak untukku."

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuhku mulai bergetar, dan sejak kapan mataku mulai memanas di suhu serendah ini.

"Harucchi, aku….."

"Maaf!"

Aku tidak ingin penjelasan darinya. Karena aku tahu dia memang tidak berkewajiban untuk menjelaskan apapun padaku.

"Maaf karena kata-kataku waktu itu…"

Walaupun aku tidak ingin dia kembali tersakiti, tapi aku ingin dia mengingat bahwa aku pernah berusaha menorehkan sedikit luka padanya dengan sengaja.

Ryota bergerah satu langkah ke depan, tangannya melingkar di sekitar tengkukku, dan merapatkan wajahku padanya. Aku nyaris tidak percaya bahwa adegan macam ini akan terjadi hari ini. Tapi yang aku bisa hanyalah terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah." Dia berbisik lirih. "Kupikir aku memberi semua yang Shogo inginkan selain basket. Tapi kurasa aku mulai menyesal karena waktu itu aku tidak menghentikanmu untuk tidak menerima uluran tangannya."

Suara Ryota terdengar samar oleh telingaku yang lebih didominasi oleh isak tangisku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa banyak hal penting yang seharusnya aku jaga."

Dia menghela napasa panjang yang bisa aku rasakan di permukaan kulit leherku.

Aku mengusap air mataku sebersih mungkin agar aku tidak terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Walaupun kau tidak menginginkannya." Ryota melepas tangannya, membiarkan kedua maniknya menelusuri setiap inchi wajahku dengan tatapan lembut.

Tatapan yang seharusnya tidak berhak aku terima.

" _Ima made arigatou.******"_

Apalagi ucapan terimakasih. Yang aku lakukan waktu itu hanyalah beban baginya.

"Jadi, kau ingin kembali ke kedai?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ah, kau pasti juga tidak ingin semua orang salah paham tentang kita."

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang."

" _Ja mata kondo…******"_ Ryota mundur, mengangkat tangan kanannya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Aku mengangguk pelan, mengantar kepergiannya dengan mataku sambil terus berpikir bahwa dia selalu berbuat hal yang curang. Hingga aku tidak bisa melupakannya barang sedetik pun.

"Kalau begini, mana bisa aku segera punya pacar." Gumamku.

Kenapa aku justru melihat ada sedikit harapan yang bisa aku ukir setelah ini?

Kenapa rasanya aku ingin berteu dengannya lagi dan lagi? Bahkan hingga beberapa puluh menit lalu aku terus mencoba untuk menghindarinya.

Nee, Ryota-kun…Bolehkah aku terus menatapmu? Dari kejauhan pun tidak apa. Sampai aku benar-benar menemukan apa yang aku inginkan seperti kau saat ini.

Fin.

Note:

*panas

**semangat

***aku segera kembali

****akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak menyadarinya

*****maaf

******terimakasih untuk semua


End file.
